1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firing mechanism protectors for muzzle loading rifles and more particularly pertains to a new protective cover for the firing mechanism of a muzzle loading rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firing mechanism protectors for muzzle loading rifles is known in the prior art. More specifically, firing mechanism protectors for muzzle loading rifles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art firing mechanism protectors for muzzle loading rifles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,829; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,367; U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,634; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,322; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,361; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,500.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective cover. The inventive device includes a tubular sleeve having a lumen and opposite first and second ends. Each of the ends of the sleeve has an opening into the lumen of the sleeve which are adapted for inserting a rifle through them into the lumen of the sleeve such that an external firing mechanism of the rifle is covered by the sleeve. The first and second ends of the sleeve each have an annular elastic band extending around them.
In these respects, the protective cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the firing mechanism of a muzzle loading rifle.